coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9861 (30th August 2019)
Plot Rachel stations herself in Viaduct Street, watching No.11 from her car. Geoff 'reluctantly' lets Yasmeen wait on him hand and foot at Speed Daal. Aadi arrives home after spending some time with Vikram and discovers that Asha has cleared his belongings from their bedroom. Asha declares that she doesn't want to share anymore. Evelyn's grand plan for Hope is to hold a demo outside Bessie Street School. Tyrone demands she stay away when he meets with the headmistress later to plead Hope's case. Rachel drives off when Seb spots her car. Jan meets Eileen in Victoria Street and presses her to make a decision as he's leaving Manchester today. He gives her the location of a truck stop where he'll wait for her. The twins pressurize Dev to get rid of Mary so that Aadi can have her room. Dev is disappointed that they're so selfish. Maria agrees to join Ali at a charity ball near Alderley Edge. Seb warns Eileen that they're being spied on. Tyrone and Brian see Melinda Calvert, with Evelyn arriving in their wake. Melinda explains that there are no places left to offer Hope. Seb fears Eileen will go off with Jan and fills Liz in on the situation in the hope that she'll talk sense into her. Evelyn accuses Melinda of judging Hope for having been to a reform school and turns on the waterworks. Liz doesn't get anywhere with Eileen. Evelyn resorts to drastic measures and barricades herself, Tyrone and Brian in Melinda's office. Geoff tells Yasmeen he has an appointment at the medical centre today when she asks about his health. Kevin sees the protest when he calls at Bessie Street to speak to Melinda about Jack. Robert disobeys Jed and assures Tyler that he's welcome to stick around when the baby is born. Fiz and Hope arrive home a day early to surprise Tyrone and told where to find him by Kevin. Eileen meets Jan at the truck stop. He's overjoyed until he notices that she hasn't brought baggage; she's only come to say goodbye. Melinda has the police brought in to remove the protestors. Evelyn retaliates by calling the Gazette. Fiz arrives in the midst of the chaos. Having followed Eileen to the truck stop, Rachel takes out a gun and fires a shot at the couple. Cast Regular cast *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan Guest cast *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Coronation Street *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Bessie Street School - Corridor and Melinda Calvert's office *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms *Truck stop Notes *First appearance of Fiz Stape since 5th December 2018 as Jennie McAlpine returned from maternity leave. *First appearance of Hope Stape since 5th December 2018. *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Jennie McAlpine in the role of Fiz Stape. *The truck stop scenes were recorded at the junction of Moat Lane and and the A57 Manchester Road between Warrington and Irlam. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jan reveals his intention to lie low in Birmingham until after the court case; and Evelyn resorts to extreme measures when she hears there is no room for Hope at the school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,178,639 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes